conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Słownik języka ilijskiego
Język ilijski ---- Słownik pierwotny: * len, puli człowiek * kata pisać * nosou pies * henim, tuso dom * intam mewa * ousu łowić * keper ryba * se, ki iść * ono stary * eme nowy * tasta państwo * atala kraj * soa mówić * husa flaga * àn tak * noy nie * kehesi kto? * pel co? * yam jak? * kes gdzie? * usu kiedy? * ari ile? * muna który? * tàm stodola * tám gniew * tay bardzo * utsu dobrze * hol źle * yonwa, toyha widzieć * lày dalej * láy bliżej * tsounay, sou, susu robić, tworzyć * neli stary * yone młody * san "ale", sygnalizuje zdania podrzędne * nan mężczyzna * han kobieta * owi dziecko * sawan rodzina * yuten matka * kuya ojciec * wami początek * solun koniec * iya być, jest * komsu patrzeć * poni biec * sam wierzyć * nuo, nuwo kochać * niwu walczyć * ponsu, layse rodzić się * kuyru umierać * napu kraina, kraj * tu organizacja * tete część, fragment * toku rok * suwu dzień * pun miesiąc * ala ratować, pomagać * tuku chcieć * toko czytać * tulun rozumieć * pan wiedzieć * kay, po dawać, dać * hopu łączyć, wiązać * kaya pamiętać * katoy rozmawiać * kon otwierać * wan zamykać * lakole mówić, zapowiadać, przepowiadać * lin lubić * màn uczyć się * men zapomnieć * mon ukrywać, ukryty * neyen tracić * ko pisać * sasna myśleć * o''', '''so i * son to, to tutaj * tin wierzyć * tò sam, samotnie * tsu mieszkać * tuwen władać * tuno zmuszać * pi chytry * waham rdza * en jeść * si państwo, kraj * suwon śpiewać * li tłumaczyć; wyjaśniać * yon używać * yu wybaczać ---- Wygenerowane Słownictwo wygenerowane automatycznie. ; Reguły # V: a/e/o/u/i # C: p/t/k/s/h/ts/l/y/w/m/n # D: l/y/u/m/n # S: s # CV(D)/CV(S)CV(D)/CV(S)CV(S)CV(D) ;Uwaga!:Słownictwo wklejone żywcem z generatora. Zawiera niepożądane zbitki głosek i śladowe ilości orzechów. Przy dodawaniu definicji do form (zwyczajnie z góry do dołu) należy usuwać nieprzyjemne złożenia typu "uu", "sts", "ss", "yiu", "sh", "yw" i wiele innych. W razie konfliktu formy z formą ze słownika pierwotnego, to ta ostatnia ma pierwszeństwo. Najbardziej podstawowe i częste słowa mogą się wyróżniać tonem (nie więcej niż 10% rdzeni może mieć ton nie do zmienienia). * 1 osoba: tsà, mnoga: tsá * 2 osoba: wèn, mnoga: wén * 3 osoba: sòu, mnoga: sóu * ho, hon - partykuła służąca do oznaczania czasowników w formie bezokolicznika * tu, tun - przedimek nieożywiony * an - przedimek ożywiony * hasu, has - rodzajnik pozytywny * kuyo - rodzajnik negatywny * òn poprzedza przymiotniki i przysłówki ;Wszystkie 330 słów możliwych z układu CV(D) (oczywiście z tych 330 wywalono niepożądane): # an Yeu Bóg ## wyznawcy islamu mogą używać odarabskiego słowa an Ala lub - jeśli potrafią - Alla ## an yil określenie podobne do naszego "pan", ang. "lord", ros. "господин", używane w kontekście religijnym # ho wo być, jest # tu tel woda # tu wa ogień; ho wa - palić # tu le las # tu mon ziemia # tu hi powietrze; ho hi - dmuchać # tu na wiatr # tu hou niebo # tu luy jezioro; tu luluy - morze, ocean # tu ha góra # tu kau wulkan # tu po wyżyna, wzniesienie # tu pi rzeka # tu pa step, preria # tu san pustynia # tu tse równina, łąka, polana # tu we plaża, wybrzeże # tu tsol kałuża # tu weu kamień # tu nem śnieg (leżący) # tu yù deszcz # tu mul ulewa # tu yú śnieg (opad) # tu hiyi zamieć, zadymka # tu nou grad # tu mo burza # tu tsem sztorm na morzu # tu key wichura # tu toy cyklon (huragan, tajfun, orkan, itp.) # tu pul mgła # tu muy susza # tu pe dzień # tu ni noc # tu ke brzask, świt # tu mu zmrok # tu te wschód Księżyca # tu nay zachód Księżyca # tu Pi Księżyc ## to puy nów ## to pil kwadra "D" (na półkuli południowej występują inaczej) ## to woy pełnia ## to min kwadra "C" # tu ye gwiazdy ## tu Yi Sol, słońce ## tu Ya Syriusz ## tu Se Polaris ## tu Ki Vega ## tu Sa Rigel ## tu Yoy Arktur # tu kiu planety ## tu Hul Merkury ## tu Ho Wenus ## tu Lan Ziemia ## tu Tsen Mars ## tu Ti Jowisz ## tu Ta Saturn # tu tsum kometa # tu kon zaćmienie; tu konyi - zaćmienie słońca; tu konpi - zaćmienie księżyca # tu pol "spadająca gwiazda", meteor # tu luu Droga Mleczna # tu no zorza; zorza polarna # tu kum równonoc # tu hay pory roku ## tu yo wiosna ## tu koy lato ## tu lim jesień ## tu ka zima ## tu liu deszczowa ## tu mam sucha # tu won wioska, miasto, mieścina # tu tsau obóz; miejsce tymczasowego pobytu z noclegiem # tu su budynek, budowla; ho su - budować # tu mi pokój (pomieszczenie) # tu tsam ognisko; ogrzewanie # tu siyi spanie, sen; tu siyimi - sypialnia # tu kin żywność; tu kinmi - jadalnia # tu lol wydalanie; lolmi - toaleta; ho lol - "załatwiać się" # tu nan władza; tu nanmi - urząd # tu sel armia; tu selmi - koszary # tu so walka; ho so - bić się # tu tau uderzenie, cios; ho tau - uderzyć # tu num polowanie; ho num - polować # tu tay lekarstwo; ho tay - leczyć; tu taymi - szpital # tu yel uprawa/hodowla; ho yel - uprawianie/hodowla # tu pu praca; ho pu - pracować # tu han głos # ho hoy pływać # ho kin jeść # ho siyi spać # ho tso myć się # ho neu czuć # ho tsi wąchać; tu tsi - węch # ho nom pomagać # ho yila robić # ho tiu bać się # ho wou zabrać, zabierać # ho mil dać, dawać # pozy: ## ho yam stać ## ho tsul siedzieć ## ho heu leżeć ## ho pen klęczeć/kucać ## ho listou skakać, skoczyć # komunikaty: ## ho pum prosić ## ho sou żądać ## ho lu pytać ## ho yol podejrzewać ## ho seu radzić, doradzać ## ho him wołać ## ho non milczeć ## ho nau płakać, łkać ## ho tem straszyć, grozić ## ho wen dziękować ## ho hem przepraszać # tu lou rodzina: ## an wam mama ## an wul tata ## an lil żona ## an tou mąż ## an wiy siostra ## an kuu brat ## an hu babcia ## an tin dziadek # an lel zwierzęta: ## an hau pies ## an me kot ## an ham ryba ## an huu ptak ## an ten jaszczurka ## an tsom robak ## an lo żaba ## an wiu (wiyu) małpa ## an sam nietoperz ## an ko owca ## an yuu (yuwu) koń ## an sen rekin ## an wu meduza # ho nuu chwytać, łapać # ho yul drżeć # ho wim warczeć, grzmieć, huczeć # ho ma przynosić, nieść # òn mil czuły, wrażliwy # ho non otruć, truć # tu pal łapy, dłonie # tu sil zero # tu yum jeden # tu nul dwa # tu wo trzy # tu yuy cztery # tu lin pięć # tu tum sześć # tu wal siedem # tu keu osiem # tu he dziewięć # tu lon dziesięć # tu ne sto # tu nu tysiąc # tu nam milion # tu wi liczby # òn sum mały # òn tsiy duży # òn wol krótki # òn yiy długi # òn kol lekki # òn tsan ciężki # òn to stary # òn mey młody # òn you dobry # òn lau zły # òn tsun pierwszy # òn tol środkowy # òn tun ostatni # òn ku mądry # òn leu głupi # òn poy wolny # òn kil szybki # òn ney smutny # òn tsim radosny, szczęśliwy # òn wil zły, wściekły, rozgniewany # òn mom dumny # òn hun licznie, wiele, dużo # òn yom mało, niedużo # òn lal głodny # on wou syty # tu lun nikt # tu lam wszyscy # tu sol zawsze # tu yen teraz # tu tiu wtedy # tu pam tam # tu noy nos # tu ton zapach # ho men opierać się, sprzeciwiać, opór # tu sun instynkt, zdrowy rozsądek # ho tiy zabrać, kraść, wyrwać # ho hon śmiać się, śmiech # ho lem wyjaśniać # ho man rozumieć # òn kun zdrowy # ho tom stać się, zostać, nastać, zmienić się na # tu yay tak, w ten sposób, podobnie # tu wun wróg # tu sal przyjaciel # tim # son # soy # kim # meu # muu # tal # kel # may # say # tsoy # kul # tey # peu # yin # hin # yim # hen # hil # hel # wau # pon # mel # puu # wuy # si # wom # sim # mal # lum # kam # yem # tuy # hom # pey # nal # tsin # pau # miy # tu tsuy rok # tu yon dzień # niu # som # yal # lom # mun # pom # tsay # nim # nun # tu tsiu krzew # tu sem drzewo # tu nin owoc # ho til rosnąć # tu tul smak # òn niy pożywne # ho pay podobny # loy # tsey # hiu # hey # suy podejść blisko # len oddalić się, odejść # sin # pem # way # tsel # tsou # sul # yau # kou # wum # mum # apu jeśli # pou prawda # kan nieprawda, kłamstwo, fałsz # pin już # piu ale, lecz; przeciwieństwo # nen więc; że; spójnik # moy by, aby; dlatego # wan bardzo, mocno # kuy gdy # nol # mou # mem # tseu # nel # teu # tuu # tsal # wem # tan # win pod # mim nad # hum od # liy do # yey pomiędzy # ken # wel # pun # kiy # mol # pel # mau # huy # ho tsil bronić # suu # pan # kay # wey # nil # wuu # hol # sau # lul # kem # tson # kom # yun # hal # tam # sey # lay # ley # kal # pim # òn yan biały # òn siu szary # òn nuy czarny